poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. Opening/Meeting Dorothy (Christopher Robin and all his friends are building a stage. Tigger paints one of the background and splatters it with more) Rabbit: (pushes a piano) It's almost time. Piglet: W-w-what's going on, Pooh? Winnie the Pooh: Don't worry, Piglet. You'll find out. - - Christopher Robin: (to the people behind the curtain) Quiet. (clears throat) And now, we begin our play. Which we call: Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. Piglet: Wizard? Christopher Robin: Shh. Not yet. Ahem. (opens script book) Act 1: Our story begins. (In Kansas (tinted in sepia tone) A young girl who is wearing a light blue dress gingham over her white shirt, two braided pigtails and black shoes. This is Dorothy Gale running down the country road with her small brown terrier dog Toto.) Dorothy Gale: (Worried) She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? She tried to didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em. Come on Toto. "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"/Miss Gulch - - - - - (An angry woman rides her bicycle down the country road to the farm, this is Miss Gulch she has a basket on the back of her bicycle. Then she leaned her bicycle against the fence while Uncle Henry is holding a paint brush.) Miss Gulch: Mr. Gale? Uncle Henry: Howdy, Miss Gulch. Miss Gulch: I want to see you and your wife right away about Dorothy. Uncle Henry: Dorothy? Well, what has Dorothy done? Miss Gulch: What's she done? I'm all but lame from the bite on my leg! Uncle Henry: You mean she bit you? Miss Gulch: No, her dog! Uncle Henry: Oh, she bit her dog, eh? Miss Gulch: No! (enters the house and has a sight conversation with Aunt Em) That dog's a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the Sheriff and make sure he's destroyed. (The scene switches to the living room where Miss Gulch lectures the Gales about Toto. While Dorothy holds Toto protectively.) Miss Gulch: (Angrily) That dog's a menace to the community. I'm taking him to the sheriff to make sure he's destroyed. - - - Dorothy runs away/Mr. Marvel/Tornado - - - - - - Bagherra: There's a big tornado coming! We must stop her! Brock: Bagherra's right. As long as she's above ground, it's not safe for her and us. We have to get her below ground. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Dorothy, wait! Misty: Stop! - - Tigger: Stop! Rabbit: Don't go in there! Winnie the Pooh: Wait, Dorothy! Piglet: No! Dorothy Gale: Auntie Em! (A window sash blown by the wind hits on the head which causes her to yelp and she lies back on her bed unconscious.) Entering Oz/Meeting Glinda/Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead ( - - Winnie the Pooh: Oh my! Rabbit: Oh my, my! Bagherra: Oh! My aching back! (groans) Ash Ketchum: Oh! Where are we? This isn't Kansas. Misty: Brock, do you know what this place is? Brock: Let me see. (looks on his map) Hmmm.... Huh. I don't see anything about this place on the map. It's not even written on it. Dorothy Gale: Guys... I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. - - The Witch of the West Appeared/Follow the Yellow Brick Road (Suddenly red smoke appeared and the and all Munchkins fall out as a green witch came out of the smoke) Kari Kamiya: Look it's. T.K. : A-a-a-A Witch! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear!!! Tigger: Yikes! - - - Dorothy: I thought you said she was dead. Glinda: That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West. She's worse than the other one was. Misty: You mean the witch that Dorothy's house fell on was this one's sister?! Ash Ketchum: I had no idea witches can actually be related to each other. Brock: Neither did I. Wicked Witch: Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? (to Dorothy) Was it you? Dorothy Gale: No, no it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody. Wicked Witch of the West: Well, my little pretty. I can cause accidents too! Glinda: Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers? - - - - Munchkins: (Singing) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Dorothy and Toto begin following the Yellow Brick Road as some of the Munchkins bowed to her) You're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a wiz. If ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is because. Because, because, because, Because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. You're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz (The Munchkins all wave goodbye to Dorothy and she waves back to them. Then Dorothy and Toto begin their journey to the Emerald City.) Meet the Scarecrow/If I only have a Brain (Dorothy, Pooh, Ash, and their friends came to a corn field heading to Emerald City when they came to a fork in the road) Dorothy: (Confused) Follow the Yellow Brick Road? Follow the Yellow...? Now which way do we go? - - - Meet the Tin Woodsman/If I only have a Heart - Dorothy Gale: (Astonished) Why, it's a man! (To Scarecrow) A man made out of tin - - - Dorothy: Did you say something? Tin Woodsman: (muffled) Oil can Rabbit: Well, what did he say? Dorothy: He said "oil can". Brock: Oil can? Scarecrow: Oil can what? Dorothy: Oil can? Ash Ketchum: (notices an oil can on the trump stump) Oh! Dorothy, I think he wants that oil can right there. (points to the oil can) Dorothy: Oh! (grabs the oil can) Here it is. Where do you want to be oiled first? Tin Woodsman: (muffled) My mouth. My mouth! Scarecrow: He said his mouth! (takes the oil can and oils his mouth and cap) Do the other side. Tin Woodsman: (his mouth makes squeaking noises until he starts talking) Me - e, me - e-, My- mmm-my, my, my, my goodness. I can talk again! Oh - oil my arms, please - oil my elbows. (Dorothy and Scarecrow oils the Tin Woodsman's arms and elbows. The Tin Woodsman groans in happiness and Dorothy pushes down his right arm holding his axe.) Dorothy: Did that hurt? Tin Woodsman: No, it feels wonderful. I've held that axe up for ages. Piglet: Oh, dear. How did you end up rusted like this? Tin Woodsman: Oh - well, about a year ago, I was chopping that tree when suddenly it began to rain. And right in the middle of a chop, I - I rusted solid. And I've been that way ever since. Oh. Piglet: Oh dear. Dorothy Gale: Well, you're perfect now. Tin Man: (To Scarecrow) My neck. My neck. (Scarecrow oils Tin Man's neck) (To Dorothy) Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead, bang on it! (Dorothy bangs on his chest which causes an echo) Scarecrow: Beautiful! What an echo! Baloo: Hey (chuckles) You know something? It's will make a nice rhythm. Mako: You can that again. Kora: Boys! So what's wrong with it? Tin Man: (Sadly) It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart. Everybody: No heart? - - - - - Wicked Witch: (cackles) You call that "long?" Why, you've just begun! Helping the little lady along are you, my fine people? Well, stay away from her, or I'll stuff a mattress with you! (points to Scarecrow) And you! (points to Tin Woodsman) I'll use you for a beehive! Ash Ketchum: Over my dead body, witch! Tai Kamiya: Mine too! Brock: Mine too! Wicked Witch: You kids got some nerve talking back at me like that! But no matter, I'll still make good use for you as well once I'm finished with the little girl. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some important matters to attend to. Like plotting my revenge and getting my slippers. But before I go... (looks at Scarecrow) Here, Scarecrow, wanna play ball? (throws a ball of fire down at the gang) - Bagherra: Seize her! Ash Ketchum: Let's get her! - - Meet the Cowardly Lion/If I only have the Nerve - - - The Poppy field/Emerald City - - - Rescuing Dorothy Piglet: I just remembered. I have a very important appointment. (chuckles) Under my bed. Tigger: But Piglet, we have to go save Dorothy from the Wicked Witch of the West. Piglet: Why? Rabbit: Because if we don't do something soon, the witch will kill her and take the ruby slippers. Brock: And her aunt and uncle back in Kansas will never see her again. Tigger: Oh, come on, old Piglet, old partner, old buddy, this showdown won't be so bad. Piglet: Wouldn't be so bad? She's called the Wicked Witch of the West. Not the Friendly Witch of the West or the Perfectly Wonderful Witch of the West. No! It's the Wicked Witch of the West! I'm not going in that castle and get myself killed! Rabbit: But Piglet, what about the play? Piglet: Uh, isn't there anything in the play where Dorothy gets sent back to Kansas in the end? Christopher Robin: As a matter of fact, there is. Piglet: Well, if you're sure... okay. - - - - Rabbit: (quietly) Shush! Winnie the Pooh: (quietly) I am shushed! Ash Ketchum: (quietly) Okay, everyone, here's the plan. Jiminy, you and Zazu fly around up there and find Dorothy. She might be in one of the towers. Tai Kamiya: (quietly) Once you find her, tell her that we're on our way and keep her hopes alive. Let her know everything's going to be okay. Misty: (quietly) And don't let any of the witch's guards see you. Category:Transcripts